Justice Kratts: DC Space Creatures
by Adventures of me
Summary: The Wild Kratts on another creature adventure in ethiopia, but the get warped into a portal into the show Batman: the Animated Series, no thanks to the villains. Can they find get back to their world in time?
1. Chapter 1

**JUSTICE KRATTS: DC SPACE CREATURES**

Live action Prologue

Chris Kratt: "He-ey were here is North America, the northeast part of the US, in the city of Downtown Boston Massachusetts! Near Cambridge, one of it's neighboring cities! He-ey, it's us, the Kratt Brothers! I'm Chris!"

Martin Kratt: "And I'm Martin, and we're still wondering are we alone. Yeah we already asked that question before but It's kinda worth repeating! Yeah, what's wrong with wondering that question?"

Chris: Mars is the obvious choice! In 1610 Galileo Galilei, found out with a Telescope of the red planet. The First Mars discovery! A century later, scientist and astronomers found out distinct albedo features on the planet, especially the dark patch Sytris Major Planum and polar Ice caps.

Martin: But unfortunately, then from 2006 not yet luck, even with rovers and space cameras, no life evidence found. But Impactite shown to preserve life on Earth got discovered on Mars and could contain signs of ancient life, if it ever existed there. But just recently, in June 7th 2018, NASA announced that the Curiosty rover discovered organic molecules in sedimentary rocks dating to be three billion years old.

Chris: "But all we can do is hope that we can EVER creature adventure on Mars and OTHER planets the astronomers are probably trying to study right now. It would be cool to have extra-terrestrial creature power!"

(The Kratt Brothers head to a local comic book store.)

Martin: "Well, when we were kids, we used to read comic books and watch cartoons about….."

Chris: "Don't worry bro, they know what we're thinking!"

(Inside the Comic book store…)

Chris and Martin: "Yeah, DC Superheroes!"

Martin: "These superheroes were created in comics, and we adored them on TV ever since."

Chris: "Like this one, Diana Prince of Themescara, AKA Wonder Woman, she's an Amazon, who uses her metallic silver bracelets to combat enemies and use her Lasso of Truth to have enemies or criminals confess. She can fly in the air too, as well as being a good fighter."

Martin: And this one who is an alien in our day we WISH to meet, Superman also known as Kal-El, or Clark Kent, from the fictional planet of Kripton. This Hero of the fictitious city of Metropolis, also was raised in a farm on Smallville Kansas Saves people in the Metropolis city —as well as Lois lane and Jimmy Olsen —with laser eyes and superhuman strength from Tycoon Lex Luthor. Also, beats up evil aliens and is very friendly caring and smart. Known as the Man of steel!"

Chris: This one MAY not have any of Wonder Woman or Superman's alien or amazon creature power, but He knows Karate and other Martial arts, he's human like us and he's a clever and fights crime of psychotic villains in the night as a vigilante and lives in Gotham City. Batman, the Dark knight! AKA Bruce Wayne. One of the city's business billionaires. Pretty much OUR creature power but he's currently the most popular superhero!

Martin: "And in our day Superman was!"

Chris and Martin: Those are superheroes for you!

(The Kratt Brothers walk out of the comic book store)

Chris: "Imagine if we could go on an adventure, by flying high like Superman Wonder Woman and others to save the day and fight crime of Metropolis or Gotham or ALL those fictitious cities!

Martin: "Imagine if we had superhero powers!"

Chris and Martin: "WHAT IF!?"

(The Brothers turn into Cartoon characters and run off)


	2. Chapter 2

**JUSTICE KRATTS: DC SPACE CREATURES**

Chapter 1

The Tortuga HQ was flying through the skies above the forests of northern North America, As the Wild Kratts crew were celebrating their victory in the Cockpit.

"Well, that's creature mission accomplished!" Said Martin Kratt, half of the Kratt brothers. "We got that baby American Badger to it's home with honey badger disks, because Honey badgers are related to other badgers!"

"Yeah, Bro!" Said Chris Kratt, Martin's younger brother and the other half, "The weasel creature family is reunited—LIVING FREE, AND IN THE WILD! Now Which should be our next mission be?"

"Well guys, I'm hoping to do some South American creature exploring." Said Aviva Corcovado the team's captain, alongside Chris and Martin, "I really want to program capybara powers they're unique with their funny looking features."

"Well, …I wish do do some DC exploring." Said Jimmy Z the crew's pilot. "I just want Kriptonian powers like Superman, or Martian powers like the Martian Manhunter or—-"

"—Woah, Woah, Woah!" Said Koki, Aviva's bestie, sidekick and second in command cutting JZ off, "We've been through this, the DC universe is not real. It's Just a cartoon world."

"Well Actually Koki, I was hoping Aviva could create A portal to the DC world—"

"Oye' forget it JZ." Said Aviva. "I'm not going through what Zach did when he warped us into the Animaniacs/TIny Toons/Looney Tunes world. How are we gonna get back? Come on let's do something real, like we always do."

"Awwww," Jimmy moaned.

"Don't worry Jimmy, We'll find a good continent to find creatures." Said Chris.

"Yeah like we always do!" Said Martin.

"Well…..okay!" Jimmy sighed sadly.

But as the Turtle shaped ship flew through the skies, In his dark gothic business building in the city, the goth inventor Zach Varmitech and his Zach Bots were having a meeting with his fellow villains: Donita Donata, a spoiled fashion designer who does endangered species fashion designs, along with her oafish hencman Dabio, Paisley Paver a greedy businesswoman who TRIES to pave endangered species' homes in nature-along with her intern Rex, and Gaston Gourmand a obnoxious Cajun chef who tries to make endangered species meals. They were all having a meeting against the Wild Kratts. Dabio and Rex were just at another table arm-wrestling while Zach was leading the meeting with the rest of the villains.

"Welcome everyone," Zach said, "We're here to know why were here to know why we're foiled by the Wild Rats!—-And not Wild Kratts croutons Gourmand!" He finished, giving the culinary cook a glare.

"Pot-tay-to, po-tah-to! Same guys!" Gourmand stated, not scared of scrawny Zach.

"*Sigh* Well," Zach said, ignoring Gourmand, "These guys just keep foiling our schemes, and with that annoying 'Living free and in the wild!' and creature power!"

"Well, What invention do you have now Zach?" Donita said, in a bored tone.

"Glad you asked! Re-showing….Taa Daaaa!" Zach said, taking a black cloth away from a certain same Invention from the past, that he and the other villains used from the past to trap the Wild Kratts in the cartoon Animaniacs and the WB universe, and the others weren't as of now not too happy about that.

"Uh, you can't fool me Zach," Said Paisley, "Those Wild Kratts foiled our plan when they somehow escaped from the cartoon—and Rex and Dabio's favorite show—Animaniacs."

"Okay, Well, I just adjusted it to another cartoon, an action cartoon, Justice League, in the DC Animated universe! Naturally I don't watch cartoons but only when Younger relatives of mine stop by, I reluctantly do so."

"Justice League?!" Dabio stated.

"I Remember that cartoon!" Rex added.

"Zach, please forgive the paisley's and my henchmen, they're around Jimmy Z's age!" Said Donita. "Be glad the rest of us don't watch Cartoons."

"Gotcha!" Zach responded, "Well, I adjusted my invention and added a monitor to this baby and as I plug it into this TV here, and press this button…."

As Zach pressed the button….an villainous animated person with slight fine looks and a bald head showed up on the monitor's screen.

"Hello again Zach, glad you contacted me." the bald man said.

"Lexie, buddy hi again, so glad to be in touch." Zach responded.

"Why not you introduce me to your company already."

"Yes please! Everyone this is Lex Luthor. Lexie, this is Donita Donata and Dabio, Paisley Paver and Rex, and Gaston Gourmand. There here also to defeat the Wild Rats too, as of us to help you defeat your rivals, the Justice League!"

"Exactly, so I believe we have an alliance! But first you'll have to listen to me, you look like the klutzy type that always makes wrong decisions getting foiled by your adversaries. So you'll have to do what I say to take my advice!"

"Whahah?! I'm the world's greatest mind why would you say that I—" But Zach got cut off by Lex Luthor and was given a glare by him, as Zach was suddenly hurt.

"Uh, yeah he kinda has a point!" Said Gourmand.

"*Sigh* Oh all right!" Zach said as he reluctantly did what Lex said.

"Okay here's what we do….."


	3. Chapter 3

**JUSTICE KRATTS: DC SPACE CREATURES**

Chapter 2

The Wild Kratts were set course for Ethiopia, Africa. And the crew—including Chris and Martin—were looking forward to the creatures of that place. As soon As the Tortuga landed at a clearing. The Brothers were ready to study the wildlife of Ethiopia.

"Aah! Ethiopia!" Said Chris. "I'm ready for creature adventuring!"

"Oh you and me both bro," Martin agreed, "I can't wait to go study Ethiopian Wolves, ooh, or a Mountain nyala or even — a Walia ibex. Awesome creature power!"

"Well I'm coming too. Good thing I'm have my mobile Invention Kit to give you some of that." Aviva said coming along.

"You got it." Said Martin.

"Let's go!" Said Chris.

"Koki, Jimmy, you stay here, it's too dangerous!" Aviva ordered.

"Gotcha!" Koki agreed and saluted her boss, as Aviva, Martin, and Chris went out as Koki put the turtle shaped ship on lockdown.

"Well, she's the boss!" Koki said to Jimmy.

Meanwhile outside while the trio were exploring, little did our heroes know that trouble was stirring up in form of the villains with their vehicles parked far away from them and the Tortuga. —And Luthor on Zach's monitor with Lex Luthor on his invention. Everyone was whispering so the three teammates would not hear them.

"All right now," Lex started, "I'm guessing those three are the Wild Kratts, or Wild Rats in your case"

"Uh yeah, they are," Zach responded, "Even though there's Five of them. Blue boy and Green guy are Chris and Martin Kratt and that Puerto Rican girl over there with them is Aviva Corcovado alias: 'Quirkovado!' I've was a boy genius at the Kratt Brothers' high school when they were teens and met ol' Quirkovado at science camp. She's younger than me though!"

"Koki and Jimmy are Aviva or 'Avocado's' employees on the Tortuga, AKA Marlon Jackson and Shaggy Rogers!" Gourmand explained. Zach just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, right. Anyway," Said Luthor. "So I'm guessing that they're the main staff of the Wild Kratts team, well, they're in front, and far away from you. Got the course set for Gotham. Just ordered the Joker and his minions —including Harley to murder them for you."

"Perfect!" Said Zach! "Let's fire this baby up!" He finished as he started to fire towards the good guys.

"I can't believe we're talking to a cartoon character!" Dabio squealed.

"Ooh yeah!" Rex agreed.

Meanwhile inside the Tortuga Koki got a signal on the main computer and noticed The Villains vehicles parked around in another nearby clearing.

Oh no! The Villains are here!" Koki gasped! "I better warn Aviva and the bros!"

Koki tried to search for the villains on the navigator and as she found them far away from the trio. Then She tried to contact with Bosses.

Chris, Aviva, Martin! Look out for the villains!" She Wailed in contact. "Zach is about to Warp you in ….."

But it was already too late! The Kratt Brothers and Aviva were warped in other dimension via the portal of the repaired invention. Zach and the other villains were in victory! Koki was in shocked. She remembered their creature pods can't reach them in the cartoon universes. As Jimmy Z was sleeping on his hover chair, Koki decided it was time to wake him up, as this was serious. Aviva's head employee spun JZ's hover chair around.

"Wake up Jimmy!" She said. "The Villains are here, probably seeking revenge of the Animaniacs adventure, sucking in the guys! To the cockpit! Now!"

"Righty-O!" Said Jimmy as he raced for the cockpit with Koki in tow.

"Now let's fly towards the location of where the villains are!"

"Gotcha!" Said Jimmy in a serious tone, as he turned his baseball cap forwards from backwards.

So the chase for the villains began.


	4. Chapter 4

**JUSTICE KRATTS: DC SPACE CREATURES**

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, on the other side of the clearing, The villains couldn't believe what just happened with no thanks to Lex. Zach and the others sprang up happy.

"Yes, we've scored our victory!" Zach Cheered on.

"Finally, we can do whatever we want!" Said Paisley, pleased, "Pave away nature!"

"Create fashion Designs of endangered species!" Donita said.

"Cook up endangered species meals!" Gourmand agreed.

"And make inventions out of the species too!" Zach said along.

"See how perfect you do, when you listen to a master?" Lex asked through the monitor.

"Yeah thanks, still, know I'm still the greatest mind in MY world!"

"Grr. Right." Lex muttered.

Dabio and Rex just bumped fists.

"Uh Guys," Said Rex. "Do you hear that?"

Suddenly a certain turtle shaped air craft hovered over the villains—in form of the Tortuga with Koki voice coming out through an intercom from the ship, not happy about the villains' evil deed.

"Hello Villains!" Koki stated. "That wasn't nice, now let my friends go NOW or you'll face an angry computer whiz!"

"Don't say anything, just wait for my signal, then do as I say." Lex informed. But first, set course for …Future Gotham.

"Gotcha" Zach agreed.

"I'm gonna count to three for you three to surrender," Koki's voice came from the ship announcing, "And by the time I reach three Jimmy will come out with his controller and damage you guys while I steal Zach's invention—in osprey creature power! One….. two…two in a half….almost there…..THREE! Alright guys you asked for it! Let's jet out Jimmy!"

"You said it!" Jimmy agreed, as JZ parked the Tortuga in front of the Villains, who were still quiet. Jimmy Z and Koki came out of the ship: Koki, with her creature power suit and Jimmy with the Guinea Fowl Flapper. As soon as they came closer…..

"OKAY NOW!" Luthor ordered as Zach picked up his invention and blasted a portal in front of the two adversaries as Koki and Jimmy got sucked in.

"Perfect," Said Lex.

"You are like a brother to us, Lexie!" Zach cheered. "Guess you do have a cunning mind after all! Can't believe I'm saying this. Looks like the 'Turtle ship is ours!"

"Eat your heart out 'Avocado Girl' and Marlon Jackson!" Said Gourmand meaning Aviva and Koki.

"Marlon Jackson works good for Koki, but don't you mean Quirkovado?" Zach advised, but Gourmand rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine, in the Tortuga, it's villain crusade time!" He said, as he and the other villains cackled along as the brought Zach's invention aboard the Tortuga HQ.

Meanwhile Through the portal—With Aviva and the Bros—The three landed in a rual urban city alley at night, with gothic buildings. and a red night sky.

"Ay where are we?" Aviva asked, after the hard landing, rubbing her head. "How did we get here?"

"I think we're in…..Gotham City." Martin answered.

"Yeah Bro, the Batman: The Animated Series version of the place." Chris agreed.

"Si, the home of Batman!" Said Aviva, "And uh, what do you know about Batman: the Animated Series? No offense but I'm 33, and I used to watch those shows throughout childhood to my teens. But you dudes are in your fifties, how do you know about those shows?"

"Hey! We're still young at heart," Chris replied, "Besides back behind the days of Kratt's Creatures and Zoboomafoo we used to watch some of those shows."

"Yeah! those days were the best." Martin agreed.

"I see." Aviva muttered quietly. "Anywho, lets' explore this place.

Chris Martin and Aviva explored this place and marveled at the city's tall buildings and structure and Marvelous streets.

"I still can't believe were in the show we watched when we were in our twenties." Martin squeed.

Suddenly, as our heroes reached another alley, a criminal hench-thug appeared.

"Oh no!" Said Aviva, "Come on, we better—"

But as the trio turned around, Another one appeared from behind. Then, more as the heroes tried to escape. Then, The thugs ganged up on them. Suddenly each thug restrained each Wild Kratt crew member to a mobster hideout. As soon as they reached the hideout the thugs tied them up on chairs. The Wild Kratts then heard some clapping….Then a cackle!

"Aaah hahahhahaaaah!" Laughed a certain figure in a purple and green tuxedo and with the face of a clown cross a mime, and with teeth showing.

"Perfect ploy Mistah J." Said a high pitched voice with a Brooklyn accent—coming from a She clown dressed in red and black.

"*Gasp* the Joker!" Said The Kratt brothers.

"And Harley Quinn!" Aviva added.

"Wha? You must be those Wild Kratts a certain someone told me about." The clown and/or mime known as the Joker sprang up, shocked.

"Yeah, we kinda used to watch your show Batman: The Animated Series in the 90's, when we were young." Said Chris.

"Well what do ya know Harley, boys, we're—well, I'M famous!" The Joker gleed.

"And If you let us go, then we can show you our creature power before you kill us." Martin insured.

"Hmmmmm,…..DEAL! You know what to do boys!"

The Jokers goons set them free as Aviva put her creature power suit on via her MIK robot arm though her Mobile invention kit, whereas The Brothers already had their creature power suits on!

"Got a panda toenail bro?" Said Martin.

"Gotcha dude!" responded Chris, getting out a panda bear toenail.

With that, the Bros and Aviva touched the toenail and…..

"Activate Giant Panda Bear powers!" Said Aviva Chris and Martin, as they slipped the giant panda disks in the paw icon of the creature power suits and digitally transformed into Giant pandas, Chris, a green and white giant panda, Martin a blue and white giant panda and Aviva a purple and white giant panda.

"Vamos guys, let's teach those goons a lesson!" Aviva announced.

"Yeah!" Said the boys, as the they and Aviva started grab the henchmen—including Harley— and restrained them and tied them to near by lampposts to get the police's attention. —But they lost the Joker—himself.

"All right!" Said Martin.

"Great job guys." Said Chris.

"Muy Bueno!" Said Aviva. "Hey where's the Joker?"

"I ….don't know….." Said Martin.

Suddenly, as the three deactivated, a voice came from a flashlight in dozens of Police cars.

"YOU THREE, THIS IS THE POLICE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT."

"To tell you the truth, I never seen this coming guys." Said Martin.

"Us neither bro," Said Chris, "Us neither!"


	5. Chapter 5

**JUSTICE KRATTS: DC SPACE CREATURES**

Chapter 4

In a police headquarters office of a certain slight elderly bespecticalled mustachioed commissioner—who called out to our heroes—along with his detective and Latina lieutenant, the angry commissioner ranted on why the Wild Kratts, didn't let the police, themselves take care of them.

"Alright you three, we just saw the whole thing! And I hadn't introduced myself yet. I'm—-"

"Commissioner James Gordon, of Gotham Police!" Martin interrupted.

The commissioner pounded his fist on his desk in annoyance saying, "NO INTERUP—Hey! How'd you know my name?"

"Hey My brother and I used to watch your show when in our twenties."

"Uh, We have a show?" The Detective asked.

"Yep! In our world, your show's called 'Batman: The Animated Series' and or 'The New Batman Adventures!'" Chris replied. "And you see, we're well, so to speak, we're from another Dimension. We'd love to say the real world but that would be awkward for you."

"Okay….." Said Commissioner Gordon, "Well other dimension or not, how come you didn't call us the police first?"

"Well, how come you let a certain mysterious bat vigilante figure take down criminals?" Asked Aviva.

"Well…..I…er….eh…" The Commissioner paused. "…..Well, I just want to PIN Batman down to the ground so I can unmask him."

"Heh, I like her!" The lieutenant said.

"Gracias Lt. Montoya." Aviva responded.

"WHAT?!…..Okay this is getting weird."

"Anyway, tell us your names please." The Commissioner requested.

"I'm Chris Kratt!" Said Chris.

"I'm Martin Kratt!" Said Martin.

And Soy Aviva Corcovado!" said Aviva.

"And Together, Were the Wild Kratts!" The three responded.

"In our World, We travel around in a metallic turtle shaped aircraft and/or sea craft ship, called the Tortuga HQ where we all live," Martin replied, "Studying every creature on the planet as Zoologists."

"And a high tech bio-mechanical science engineer an her assistants." Aviva explained. "My employees, Koki and Jimmy Z are in that ship. I have their profile on my creature pod." She said unaware what was really going on. She even showed the police staff her sidekicks.

"We save animals from predators, or even villains like Inventor Zach Varmitech, construction CEO Paisley Paver, Fashionista Donita Donata and Chef Gaston Gourmand with creature power!" Said Chris.

"We scan the animal we want to study with our creature pod, while Chris and I are out exploring, we scan the creature, send it to Aviva, and she with the help of her staff studies the animal on the computer on her invention station, and when it's studies these babies come out. Ta-daaa! Creature power disks!" Martin explained, showing the commissioner and his staff the disks.

"We put them in the paw icon of the Creature power suit and….." Chris paused as he Aviva and Martin slipped on their creature power disks in the suits touched a cobra shedding and…..

"ACTIVATE COBRA POWERS!" The three said as they pressed the paw icon on the suits, and digitally transformed into large cobras one purple (Aviva) one green (Chris) and one blue (Martin) and the Police staff were amazed!

"Incredible!" Gushed Commissioner Gordon!

"Wow maybe BATMAN should see this!" Said the cranky fat detective, "And yes, the names detective Harvey Bullock, if you're gonna guess MY name."

"Thanks," Martin agreed as he and his friends deactivated until a large certain human-bat vigilante figure appeared from the shadows.

"Yes Incredible." Said The figure said in a tough grim monotone voice. "Incredible indeed."

"BATMAN!" Chris, Martin and Aviva gasped

The bat figure known as Batman himself walked closer. "Let me take them under their wing, commissioner."

"Okay what do you plan to do with them?" Asked the commissioner.

"I make it my business to do so!"

"Okay I hope they make it back to where they belong and you better—"

But as soon as he and his staff looked up, the Wild Kratts and Batman were gone from the office.

"Darn!" The commissioner sighed in annoyance. Lt. Montoya and Detective Bullock just rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile, with Koki and Jimmy, as Aviva's employees reached the end of the portal (Via Zach's invention,) They were in a futuristic city alley with a purple night sky with Flying cars.

"Where did Zach warp us, The Jetsons?!" Koki asked, annoyed with her enemies, the villains.

"No, even better…" Said Jimmy Z, "Batman Beyond! In Neo Gotham!

"Wow Now I remember that show! Aviva you and me used to watch that show when we were in middle school, even though you're younger than me by two years, and I'm younger than Aviva by two as well! Heh-Heh! I'll try to contact with Aviva and the Bros, wherever they are!"

And with that, Koki got out her creature pod and tried to contact the main Wild Kratts staff.

"Aviva, Aviva, boss, where are you?" She called out, but no luck! The screen of the creature pod was all staticish.

"Bummer, And I can't get their coordinates!" Koki complained as she and JZ explored more of this place.

"Man," said Jimmy. "I wonder how the boss and the bros are doing."

"I dunno, but This is more ingenious EVEN for Zach and the villains trapping US and the tor Tortuga HQ in Animaniacs."

"How'd they do it? That dastardly—uh Koki?"

"What?"

"Look there!"

"Huh?—Uh-oh!"

Aviva's employees were scared at what they saw! Teenagers dressed like the Joker and other clowns!

"Uh oh! Gulp! The Jokerz!"

"Hello, Welcome to Gotham or this will be your last time living!" Said the leader dressed like the Joker himself. "Surprised you know who we are!"

"I think this is the end!" Said Jimmy, hugging his fellow employee of Aviva's.

"I believe so!" Agreed Koki.


	6. Chapter 6

**JUSTICE KRATTS: DC SPACE CREATURES**

Chapter 5

As The Jokers were ganging up of Jimmy and Koki, Koki got an Idea.

"Jimmy," She said, "I think, since I have my creature power suit on—when I was going to activate against the villains, back in the real world—I could activate pronghorn powers!"

"Gotcha!" JZ said as he, lend Koki a pronghorn disk and pronghorn's horn. And with that…..

"ACTIVATE PRONGHORN POWERS!"

Koki transformed into a orange and black pronghorn with her human face on it.

"Hop on!" She called to Jimmy Z as he did what she asked.

"Hang tight! It's going to be a wild ride!" Koki warned as the anthropomorphic pronghorn with Jimmy riding it, charged away head butting the Jokerz and riding away to far as possible.

"How'd they do that!?" A member of the Jokerz gang asked.

"Grrr I don't know but that doesn't matter, there getting away!" Said the leader, "After them!"

And the chase was on, until the Jokers got tired.

"You see, Pronghorns can reach top speeds of around 55 mph and can run at miles per hour and can run at a steady clip of 30 miles per hour for over 20 miles." Koki explained.

"You're telling me. Ugh, and I think I'm kinda about to…." Said Jimmy Z, ready to puke on the nauseating pronghorn ride. "Are they gone?"

"Whoops, Sorry JZ!" Said Koki stopping and deactivating. "Yeah I think, 'cause humans can't catch up to pronghorns."

Jimmy ran to a nearby trash can and barfed in it, while Koki just laughed. All was well until a different bat like figure all in black with a red bat sign, who was different than the one Aviva and the Bros encountered in the present day Gotham, leapt down in front of them, skinnier and slightly shorter.

"Jimmy and Koki gasped at the figure until the two knew who it—or rather HE—was.

"Eeee! You're Batman, AKA Terry—" Squealed JZ, but Koki quickly stopped him by covering his mouth.

"Jimmy," She hissed, "He's a superhero, they keep their other Identities a secret!"

"Whoops!" Jimmy said correcting himself.

"How did you know who I am?!" The bat figure snarled.

Koki just gave JZ a glare of annoyance. Jimmy sheepishly shrugged.

"Well I can't have my secret out so I believe I must take you somewhere, so hop in the Batmobile!"

The bat mobile here, was styled as a hovering aircraft like the other cars from here.

Suddenly Koki got an Idea. "Uh Jimmy can go in, while I'll fly wherever you're going—in osprey powers!" She said.

Koki got an osprey disk and feather and…

"ACTIVATE OSPREY POWERS!"

With that, Koki digitally—with orange pixels—transformed into a orange and black osprey with her human face.

"What's with you turning into animals!" Said the figure know as the future Batman."

"I'll explain later, let's fly!" Koki answered.

Jimmy Z. hopped in the Batmobile and the mobile flew in a certain direction towards suburban Gotham towards a certain cave…..

Meanwhile, with Aviva and the Brothers, in present day Gotham, (in the same cave Koki and Jimmy were heading, but in present day of course,) they were taking about who they were and how they got here.

"Aah, so that's how you got here." Said The present day Batman, "And I hate to say this but, your creature power is amazing. Beats my technology."

"One of my best works yet." Aviva said.

"Right. Well I should ask someone in a certain League of mine up in space,"

Suddenly, a young teenage boy around 13 in tights—resembling a slight robin hood features—as well as a cape and a black eye mask alongside a young adult in a black jumpsuit and a mask for his nose and eyes. with longer hair and turquoise hawk on his jumpsuit chest.

"Well looky what we have here!" Said the young adult.

"Cool new visitors!" Said the teen boy.

"Aviva, Chris, Martin, care to introduce yourselves?" Batman asked.

"Oh sorry!" Martin said sheepishly, "He-ey I'm Martin Kratt."

"And I'm Chris Kratt." Chris added.

"And together….. we;re the Kratt Brothers!"

And Soy Aviva Corcovado." Aviva introduced. "And together….."

"Were the Wild Kratts!" The three said.

Well nice to meet you," Said the young adult, "I'm Nighw—-"

"Nightwing AKA Dick Grayson," Martin impulsively said, "Formerly the first Robin, and Tim Drake the current Robin, we remember you watching Bruce's [AKA Batman] Show while filming Zoboomafoo—!"

Martin was cut off by an "Ahem!" by Aviva. He was given glares by everyone surrounding him.

"Sorry." he sheepishly said. "But we're kinda not in public!"

"*Sigh!* I hate it when your right!" Aviva muttered.

"My bro has a point." Chris stated.

"Anyways I have to ask Superman and Martian Manhunter in the Justice League with the rest of the founding members how to get these people back to their world." Said Batman.

"Superman?" The Brothers said.

"DIck, Tim, you stay here and guard the Batcave!" Batman ordered turning to Nightwing and Robin.

"Argh I never get to see the Justice League!" Robin complained, "Why my=ust Alfred be on Vacation?—"

But Batman gave Robin a glare, as the teen slickly said, "Sorry force of habit!" and reluctantly did what he and Dick were told.

"Welcome to MY world!" Nightwing agreed, as batman contacted the Justice League.

"Hello J'onn urgent meeting now! Beam me up from the bat-cave some three animal transforming people called the Wild Kratts."

And thus the four, were beamed up into a certain space station in space.


	7. Chapter 7

**JUSTICE KRATTS: DC SPACE CREATURES**

Chapter 6

Batman gave Aviva, Chris and Martin, a tour of the large Watchtower as after they were beamed inside.

"And finally, this is the meeting room where I organized the rest of the league who are waiting for you guys." Batman replied.

Inside, there were more superheroes to take notice. A Woman in boots, metallic silver bracelets, golden tiara and swimsuit resembling the US flag, a aloe green-skinned man, A human cladded in a red jumpsuit who the visitors [the Wild Kratts] knew they could run fast, an african american man in a green jumpsuit with a magic ring on his finger matching his jumpsuit, a redhead woman in viking armor and wings, and a brunette beefy muscular man, in a blue jumpsuit with red tights cape and greased hair. They were the Justice League.

"Aah so YOU must be the Wild Kratts, Batman told us about. pleasure meeting you!" Said the Muscle man. "I'm Superman and this is Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, the Green Lantern, The Flash, and J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter."

"Pleasure meeting you!" Said Wonder Woman,

"Charmed." Said Hawkgirl.

"What up Wild Kratts?" Greeted the Flash.

Unlike last time in Gotham, here, the Kratt brothers—including Martin—-were scared to guess the Justice League's names.

"What's the matter Kratts?" Batman smugly teased, "Speechless?"

"They're just nervous to tell the League who their names or secret identities are." Aviva giggled.

"Anyways guys, you pretty much got who we are but….what're YOU'RE names?" The Green Lantern Asked.

"Oh, then allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Chris Kratt," Said Chris.

"And I'm Martin Kratt." Said Maritn.

"And we're the Kratt Brothers!" They both said at once. "We're Zoologists!"

"And Soy Aviva Corcovado I'm an science engineer." Said Aviva.

And thus, the Trio told the League's founding members about who they were and how they got here.

"Rad, so that's how you dudes got here." Said the Flash.

"And your creature power beats mine AND Batman's technology!" Added the Martian Manhunter.

"Gracias, one of my best technology ever!" Aviva said. "We don't know about how we got here to Gotham and/or this world with superheroes—no offense—or the DC animated universe to us but I think I have a feeling who is up to it."

"Zach Varmitech!" She Chris and Martin said at once.

"Y'see he and the other villains Donita Donata, Gaston Gourmand and Paisley Paver, once trapped us in another cartoon, Animaniacs." Chris said.

"But his plans were foiled as two characters helped Aviva and her employee Koki create a device ray to send US back to OUR World." Martin agreed.

"Pinky and the brain?" Asked The Flash, but everyone but the Wild Kratts gave him glares.

"Heh-heh, I'll be quiet." the Flash replied, as he reluctantly did what he was told—by the glares.

"Martian Manhunter," Aviva asked.

"You can call me J'onn." Said the Martian.

"well…J'onn, I need technology to to transport back to OUR world! Pronto!" Aviva instructed.

"Yes I will try!"

Meanwhile, in the Neo Gotham Bat-cave, Koki and Jimmy Z were in the cave as the future Batman let JZ out as well as Koki, in osprey powers deactivated.

"Nice digs you got here!" Koki said.

"What digs?" Said an cranky familiar voice.

A big boned aging elderly man appeared.

"Woah the Bruce Wayne from Batman Beyond." Gasped Jimmy Z.

"Hello Koki, Jimmy Z," Said the elderly Bruce.

"Wha?! You know our names?" Gasped Koki.

"How'd you know?" Asked Jimmy.

"You'll see." Bruce said smugly.

"Enough with knowing names already!" The future batman complained in annoyance.

"Uh, don't you have homework to do at home, McGinnis?"

"Later!" Said Terry McGinnis. the future Batman and jetted out.

"I need to contact the Superman and the Justice League to take you back in time." Bruce said

"Do you think that's where Aviva and the brothers are?!" Koki whispered in Jimmy's ear.

A few muinites later a elderly muscular figure with black and grey hair dressed in a two tones black and white jumpsuit flew in the bat-cave.

"Hello Bruce, long time since Terry got the call from us." the figure said.

"Don't you have two people to pick up, Clark?"

"Right." Said the Figure known as "Clark," as he contacted his team to transport Koki and Jimmy to The future watchtower.

Koki and Jimmy were marveled at the watchtower technology, especially Koki.

"This reminds me of the episode, 'The Call' of Batman Beyond." Jimmy gushed.

"Uh, hello! This IS Batman Beyond, remember!?" Koki said in annoyance.

"Oh yeah, right! Heh-heh!" Said Jimmy.

Suddenly, in front of "Clark," Koki and Jimmy were a large barbaric girl a big man in Metallic armor styled like a hawk on human, a young and wise Tibetan boy dressed like the green lantern, and a fish-like human girl.

"Hello, Koki, Jimmy Z, no? I'm Superman, and welcome to JLU watchtower." Said "Clark," or rather Superman—the future Superman.

"You know our names too!?" Asked Jimmy Z.

"You'll see why in a second, in the meantime, how bout we take you to the time machine War Hawk and the Green Lantern, Kai-Ro helped invent."

"Sure!" Said Koki.

As they got there, the future Green Lantern Kai-Ro did some typing and gave Superman a thumbs up, as Superman ordered Jimmy and Koki to go in.

"Later Koki, Jimmy, you'll be in for a big surprise in the past." Superman said.

"What surprise?" Koki asked confused, but it was too late the flash was done and she and Jimmy Z were traveling back in time to the past watchtower…..


	8. Chapter 8

**JUSTICE KRATTS: DC SPACE CREATURES**

Chapter 7

Meanwhile in the present day Watchtower, the invention of J'onn was and Aviva's was still in progress. But the inventing was challenging. The Kratts and the rest of the league were watching in J'onn's inventing room.

"Ugh where's Koki when you need her!?" Aviva snarled.

"Koki!?" Said J'onn.

"*Sigh*, my employee on the Tortuga HQ one of them, I have two, the other being Jimmy Z. Anyways If she were here she'd know what to do."

Just then a flash came in front of the two. Spitting out Koki and jimmy Z. The entire League and the Kratt Brothers saw this and were shocked…then received.

"Aviva?" Said Koki.

Koki? Jimmy?" Said Aviva, as everyone [as in the Wild Kratts team only, including the Kratt Brothers] embraced each other for a group hug.

So you must be Koki and Jimmy Z," Batman marveled. "Pleasure meeting you."

"You too bats!" Koki responded.

"I still can't believe we're meeting the Justice league in person." JZ gushed.

"Boss, we've missed you," Said Koki, "We saw who sucked you in the portal in somone's invention trough the Tortuga!"

"Who?"

"Zach, Donita, Paisley, Rex, Dabio, and Gourmand, via Zach's seemingly repaired invention, that's who! They probably have the Tortuga as we speak!"

"Grrr—Ay ay ay! I knew it!" Aviva snarled, "But now that I have you and JZ, you and I can help our friend, J'onn here, invent this machine that can take us back to OUR World and settle outscore with the villains. But when were done we need….. superhero creature power.

"Ooh I'm liking the sound of that!" Said Martin,

"You Bet dude!" Agreed Chris.

"But first boys," Instructed Aviva, "We're building that invention, Koki me and J'onn and THEN we'll work on superhero power!"

"Oh yeah that!" Said Chris said sheepishly.

An hour later,….

"Alright guys, we're done with the invention now," Said Aviva. "So let's test it out."

Aviva pressed a button and ….much to the crew's pleasure it was the real world, the Wild Kratts world.

"One of my-er-our best inventions yet!" Aviva said.

"Why thanks Boss, I—" Koki said but got cut off.

"I was talking about me and Martian Manhunter, Koki!"

"*Sigh,* We have our rivalries!" Koki said to everyone else.

"Anyways, first, on to creature power! Chris, Martin, let's start with Hawkgirl over here."

"Gotcha!" Both the Kratts said as they scanned Hawkgirl and They remembered something.

"Hey thanks for using your powers to make our creature pods work in both worlds, J'onn!" Said Martin.

"Pure pleasure!" Said J'onn.

As the brothers were done scanning, they send to Aviva's Mobile invention kit, witch now unfolded into a computer and/or a portable creature power disk maker.

"All right, according to my computer, Hawkgirl, is from the Thanagarian family and from the planet of Tanager. Cross a human and a hawk. With super strength like Wonder Woman and Superman Cool. Next, J'onn." Aviva studied as two CP disks ejected out of the computers slot, when she finished.

Chris and Martin scanned J'onn next, and sent to Aviva's computer.

"Bueno, Martians from this cartoon like J'onn—no offense—possesses a wide variety of abilities native to the green Martian race like superhuman strength, durability, flight, regeneration, shape shifting, intangibility, invisibility, telepathy, telekinesis, extrasensory input, and heat vision. Much like a Kriptonian we all know." Aviva said, as another disk ejected. "Next," Wonder Woman!

Chris and Martin scanned Wonder Woman and sent it to Aviva's computer.

"Now, Wonder Woman is an Amazonian, her powers and abilities superhuman strength as well as durability the power of flight according to the wild, superhuman speed, reflexes, and smell vision." Aviva studied, as another CP disk appeared. from the slot. "And finally el hombre de Acero—yes the Man of Steel himself, Superman!"

"Woah woah woah, what about Batman creature powers?!" the Flash asked but Batman got close up to hum and gave him a glare. As did everyone else. Chris and Martin gave him serious looks.

"Oh yeah he's human, like me John [Green Lantern] and the Wild Kratts….heh-heh, sorry!" Flash sheepishly shrugged, as Chris and Martin scanned superman.

"—Aaaanyhwho, Superman, much like most of the others, possesses the powers of flight, superhuman strength, x-ray vision, heat vision, cold breath super speed, enhanced hearing and nigh-invulnerability. While As a Kriptonian, Superman is immensely strong both in terms of muscle power and ability to take physical punishment, he's not all powerful. HIs strength is reflected by the rays of the earth's sun." A final disk came out of the slot. "Liso, new disks to resemble superheroes."

Koki, Chris and Martin reached out to grab a disk, Aviva got hers and then, each touched each one to activate.

"I'll touch….J'onn, be cause I wonder what martian powers would be like." Said Chris

"I'll touch Hawkgirl, because I wanna see how it'd be like." Said Koki.

"Wonder woman, because she's any girls favorite super hero," Said Aviva.

"Well i don't wanna guild the lilly but…..oh, Superman it is!" Said Martin. "Sorry Chris."

And as they activated….

"ACTIVATE MARTIAN POWERS!" Said Chris.

"ACTIVATE THANAGARIAN POWERS!" Said Koki

"ACTIVATE AMAZONIAN POWERS!" Said Aviva.

"ACTIVATE KRYPTONIAN POWERS!" Said Martin.

"The Wild Kratts now had superpowers! Jimmy didn't care about him, he just munched on his pizza.

"Now let's enter the real world and teach Zach and the other villains a lesson!" Said Aviva.

And the Wild Kratts and Justice League exchanged good-byes.


	9. Chapter 9

** JUSTICE KRATTS: DC SPACE CREATURES**

Chapter 8

The Tortuga was flying in the sky—in the real world—as Dabio was piloting the turtle-shaped aircraft with Rex, along side him in the cockpit. Meanwhile in the main room, the villains were arguing about who's plan should come first.

"Argh!" Growled Paisley, "You may be the archenemy of the wild Kratts but that doesn't mean you get to be always first, Zach."

"Well, I knew them since they were teens, when I was a kid." Zach responded.

"Whatever boy genius," Donita said, "I'm going first, 'cause we're your alliances and need to learn to share!"

"Little did the distracted villains know that Martin with Kryptonian creature power saw with his X-ray vision saw this, flying with his fellow Wild Kratts in front of the Tortuga leaving Jimmy to eat at his fave pizza shop, while the others in superhero powers did their job.

"What do ya see Martino?" Aviva asked.

"I see them distracted and arguing!" Martin responded.

"Perfect I have a plan."

Rex and Dabio were having fun until they saw something in front of the windshield—the wild Kratts like superheroes: Martin in blue and black tights, Aviva in purple and black wonder woman like clothes, Chris in Green gear J'onn would wear, and Koki in Hawkgirl's clothing, but only in orange. With that Dabio and Rex were scared! Dabio put the ship on Auto-pilot.

"HEEEELP!" The two bumbling henchmen.

"What gives?" Zach said.

"Wild Kratts as superheroes!'" Rex complained.

"Please, you're just seeing things." Said Gourmand.

"Yes, just go back to the cockpit like good boys." Said Paisley.

"Okay Paisley!" Said Rex as he and Dabio walked over to the Tortuga's before that, when the two was leaving the cockpit, Aviva and Koki hopped in the cockpit as Koki used her Hawkgirl made to cut a circle in the cockpits window, turned off the Auto pilot and quickly left.

"Guess we are seeing things." Dabio said. All was well until an earthquake was formed in the ship.

"Gah! Who's flying this thing?" Zach said startled as he and the rest of the villains raced for the cockpit.

"Why aren't you flying the Tortuga?" Zach asked.

"Well, I thought the Auto pilot was on!" Said Rex, but then he and Dabio noticed something!

"Uh Oh!" Said The henchmen.

Zach dashed to try to turn on the Auto Pilot, but it was too late, the Tortuga was gonna hit the ground and crash at anytime the villains thought it was the end and then….

Martin and Chris lifted the ship up with Kryptonian power! And with super strength, they put the Tortuga down.

"We're ….. safe!" Zach said. Everyone was relieved.

"See, I might be a skilled pilot." He said, as everyone rolled their eyes.

SUddenly a knocking on the door came,

"Whaa? Who's there?" Said Zach, as he walked over to the main doors and saw that Rex and Dabio were right!" Whaah WILD RATS!?"

"That's Wild Kratts!" The crew said in pride.

Grrr Zach-Bots attac—"

"Uh hold on Zach, we can smash your Zach-Bots!" Said Chris.

"You don't want this now, do you?" Warned Aviva.

"*Sigh*, okay, then call Kaneezy to come here and have him pilot the ship toward back to Ethiopia, we need our vehicles."

The Wild Kratts slide at each other for the good deed they did.

Jimmy Z done with his pizza at the pizza parlor, then he got a call on his creature pod. Aviva was on the screen.

"Jimmy mission accomplished. come over to Tortuga pronto." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Said JZ as he raced for the Tortuga's coordinates.

As the Wild Kratts exchanged good byes with the villains, Zach made a threat as he and his fellow baddies flew away!

"Until we meet again you Wild Rats—-"

"Wild Kratt Croutons!" Gourmand teased Zach.

"AW COME ON!" Zach whined!

"Yep some things will never change!" Aviva said.

"We're gonna miss these DC Space creatures," Said Chris.

"And The Flash, the Green Lantern and of course Batman!" Said Martin.

"Living free and saving the DC earth and ….DC Universe!" The brothers said as everyone laughed.

**THE END**


	10. Chapter 10

**JUSTICE KRATTS: DC SPACE CREATURES**

Live Action Ending

Martin: Yeah, Superheroes are the best.

Chris: They entertained US and they and they still entertain children for many generations to come!"

Martin: There' are more superheroes like from the Marvel world like the Hulk Aka Bruce Banner when he furious turns into the menacing strong superhuman - with a heart of gold— by presumably the result of chemical catalyst, adrenaline AKA epinephrine. As in normal humans Banner's adrenal medulla sectretes large amounts of adrenaline in time of fear rage or stress, with hormonally stimulates his heart rate, increases blood sugar levels and inhibits sensations of fatigue. Whereas the secrettio tightens normal physical abilities in normal human beings, in banner's case it triggers the complex chemical-extra physical prosses, that transforms him into the Hulk. The total time of transformation, the amount of adrenaline surge will be determined by the original status. Soon after the transformation the amount of adrenaline in the Hulk will return to normal, reduced levels. However there were instances where Banner became the Hulk without any discernible that increase in heart rate or adrenal levels, suggesting the true trigger mechanism into the Hulk is far more psychological than physical. When the Hulk transforms back to banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is lost, presumably to the same place he desires it. Now that is true Creature power—well some what!"

Chris: And Thor, From Asgard, With Strength endurance and quest for battle are far greater than his asgardian brethren, The Mighty Thor wields an enchanted Uru hammer, Mjolnir, and is a cool master of thunder and lightning. Thor powers and abilities? Superhuman strength, speed, endurance and resistance to injury. Awesome!

Martin: Falcon, Aka Sam Thomas Wilson as a plot against Captain America, the Red Skull uses the Cosmic Cube, a creation that allowed it's user to alter reality, to mentally fuse Wilson with Redwing, creating a "Super-Normal mental link that would with time and concentration, give Wilson broad powers over all birds.

Chris: "And of Course, Iron Man another man of steel, but somewhat literally! He AKA Tony Stark, possesses a wealth of powers through his powered armor suit. these powers include super strength, the ability to fly durability, and a number of weapons. The primary weapons by him are rays that are rays that are shot from the palms of his gauntlets."

Martin: There are the X-Men Mutant superheroes who live in Professer Charles Xavier's Mansion from Cyclops a feisty hothead with a heart of gold. He Shoots a force beam with his eyes. He AKA Scott Summers, wears sunglasses to protect his optic blasts.

Chris: Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner, from Germany, who possesses human agility able to teleport and adhesive hands and feet. HIs physical mutations include indigo covered velvety fur witch allows him to become nearly invisible in shadows his two toed feet and three fingered hands, yellow eyes, pointed ears and a prehensile tail.

Martin: "And of course, Wolverine, Jeremiah Logan, A gruff aggressive irratable mutant with a good heart who possesses animal keen senses, powerful regenerative ability know as a healing factor and three retractable metallic claws each hand with a metallic reinforced had been variously member of the X Men, Alpha flight and the Avengers.

Chris: "And Finally Spider-Man, Peter Parker, who slings webs does spider sense, and has enhanced strength speed reflexes durability stamina healing and agility.

Chris and Martin: "Yep those are some superheroes for you."

Chris: "But in the mean time we gotta get back to studying real animals for real creature power! Hey! Keep on creature Adventuring!

Martin: "We'll see you on the creature trail!"


End file.
